


The Sacrificial Lamb

by sunsets12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Closeted Character, Codependency, Creepy Slade Wilson, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Possessive Jason Todd, Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, based on Jennifer's Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Mistakingly thought to be a virgin, seventeen-year-old Jason Todd is sacrificed by the Low Shoulder band for fame. While the band becomes an overnight success, Jason Todd rises from the dead and becomes obsessed with the person who took his virginity in the first place--Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this story borrows heavily from the lore in Jennifer's Body that, when a non-virgin is sacrificed in a ritual that requires a virgin, they come back as a succubus/incubus. I also make other references to the movie throughout this story such as the band being called Low Shoulder, but you do not need to have seen the movie to understand this story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Dick was always aware that Jason was attractive. Once Jason’s growth spurt hit, his thighs started to haunt Dick’s dreams. His face, which had finally calmed down from his latest acne breakout, was full of sharp contours and stubble seemingly twenty-four seven even though Dick knew Jason shaved every morning. His daily workouts allowed him to shed his baby fat and to build up enough muscle that, when he ordered a beer, the bartender didn’t even ask for his ID. All of this had boiled up into _that_ mistake four months ago when the two teens were intoxicated.

Dick had feared that it would ruin everything—that Jason would never be able to look him in the eyes again. Luckily their friendship had lasted and was just as strong as before the accident. They had been friends since kindergarten. One bout of drunk sex couldn’t ruin that. Besides neither of them liked men that way. Dick certainly didn’t; he’d had a girlfriend for almost four months now. Sure, Dick had never felt the desire to have a girlfriend before _it_ happened, but that didn’t mean anything. He didn’t have a girlfriend because he was trying to prove anything. He had a girlfriend because he liked girls. They went on dates. They had sex. It was great. It was everything Dick could’ve asked for from a high school relationship.

Really, if Dick was a good friend, he would be happy that Jason was trying to find someone—especially if that someone was a twenty-one-year-old hottie, lead singer of a band that Jason was currently talking to. If Jason wanted to try hooking up with a random stranger, Dick should support it, but he couldn’t find it within himself to do that. Sure, the woman was hot, and she even had the bad girl vide to match Jason’s own bad boy vide. But come on, she was an adult hitting on a seventeen-year-old. Even if Jason could easily pass as a twenty-something college student. She was a predator, and Jason didn’t deserve to be the prey to her. He deserved better than that!

Dick subtly moved just a little closer to hear their conversation. The girl, tall with black hair, was leaning into Jason. “You’re not as old as you say you are. Are you? You’re still in high school.”

“What gave it away?” Jason flashed a grin at the women, and instead of moving away from Jason like Dick expected, the woman pushed closer to Jason’s side and laughed.

“You talk to me like I’m a lot older than you despite only being twenty-one. That’s something only shy high schoolers do. How old are you really then?”

“Seventeen.”

“Practically still a baby then,” the woman cooed, and now Dick knew for sure she was bad news. Jason had just told her he was a minor, and she was still flirting with him? “So, if I were to take you back to my band’s hotel room tonight, would I be your first?”

At this question, Jason started to blush and stutter a reply, but before he could string any coherent words together, the woman continued, “There’s no shame in it, you know. Everyone has to have a first. I’d be flattered, really, if you choose me.” Her eyes were burning and dark, full of bad news, but Jason shoulders seemed to relax rather than tense up like Dick’s did.

“After your show, then?” Jason asked, putting on his cockiest grin—the one he had practiced in the mirror at Dick’s place back when they were only freshmen.

“Definitely, we’ll meet up outside. Our band’s van has the logo on it. You can’t miss it.” She pecked Jason’s cheek, and went to meet up with the rest of the band before they started to play on the stage. Dick had to stop this from happening. That woman was bad news.

“Hey, Jason, what was that about?” Dick asked as if he hadn’t been spying on them the whole time.

“Oh, nothing much, but I don’t think you’ll have to worry about driving me home tonight.”

“Jason, I don’t think you should go with her. She gives me bad vibes.” There he said it. No taking it back now.

Jason turned around and scanned Dick’s face. “What the fuck, Dick? She’s hot, and she’s clearly interested. Why are you trying to hold me back from that?”

“I’m not trying to upset you, little wing.” Dick broke out his nickname for Jason because he knew Jason could never stay mad at him when he used it. “I just think she’s a little too interested in you for it to be anything good.”

“What you can’t believe that people find me attractive? Why? Is it because you don’t?" Jason was starting to blush now, but Dick could tell it was from shame and anger. It so unlike the cute blushes Jason used to get when Dick would tease him. "I listened to you when you said you wanted to ignore what happened this summer, but you don’t get to ask that of me one minute and then act like a jealous girlfriend the next minute. That’s not how it works.” Jason voice had never once rose above a whisper, but Dick flinched like he had been yelled at. What Jason had said didn’t make any sense. Forgetting about what happened that one night had been a mutual discission. Hadn’t it? It was what they both wanted—to ignore the mistake that happened and move on with their lives. But, part of Dick’s mind asked, if Jason really wanted to forget about it, why would he be bringing it up now?

Jason eyes searched Dick’s, trying to find something. Whatever it was he was looking for, he didn’t find it, and he pulled away from Dick. “You’re unbelievable, Dickie.” He muttered as he walked away, closer to the stage where the woman had just began singing.

A large part of Dick hated that woman. He refused to acknowledge why, but he felt some vindictive pleasure knowing that despite what the singer thought, she wouldn’t be getting Jason’s virginity that night.

Dick had already taken it four months ago.

* * *

To be completely honest, Jason wasn’t completely sure why he was actually leaving with the lead singer. Unlike Dick, Jason was completely aware of his sexuality and the fact that he did not find women attractive, so why was he about to have sex with one?

He knew very damn well why—because it made Dick jealous, and maybe if he made Dick jealous enough, Dick would be forced to acknowledge his own feelings. Then maybe he would break up with his girlfriend, and he and Jason could have a go at the whole relationship thing. Maybe Jason’s ridiculous crush wouldn’t be quite so unrequited then. Jason was aware of how horrible these thoughts were, but he didn't really care. Still, Jason could just walk home—perhaps even go to Dick’s place (mess up his hair and clothes to make it look like he just had sex). It would probably take him awhile, but he could do it. Dick would still think he had slept with the girl, but Jason wouldn't actually have to do it. It was a win-win. But honestly, Dick and Kory had left the bar together, and Jason feared that, if he went to Dick’s place, he would walk in on the two having sex. Jason didn’t think he could cope with that. He was always jealous and sad any time the two even interacted with each other. Seeing them going at it might actually make him start to cry, and he had a reputation to uphold.

So, he went with the woman and her band. Privately he really hoped they had separate hotel rooms. He did not sign up for an orgy or for anyone to get their rocks off watching them. The van kept driving for what felt like forever, and when Jason looked out of the window, all he could see was the forest that surrounded the town.

“Hey, how far away is your hotel?” He asked the woman, Tarantula (and yes, he had laughed when she said that was her name, but she still refused to give him her actual name).

“Oh, we’re going to be their really soon. Don’t worry.” She responded digging around in one of the bags for something. Whatever it was, she found it and nodded to her two bandmates sitting next to Jason. Before he knew it, he was tackled onto the van’s floor with Tarantula straddling him and injecting him with something that immediately made him drowsy. He tried his hardest to fight back, but it was no use. He blacked out.

He really should have just ditched and walked to Dick's house.

* * *

_He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. The world was spinning, and he didn’t know where he was or how he got there. He could feel something digging into his wrist and his legs, and he thought he might be on the ground? It felt like there were rocks under him, and they were cutting into his skin._

_“Oh, look boys. I think our man of the hour is up.” Jason thought he recognized that voice from somewhere, but he couldn’t quite place it._

_“Can’t be much of a man if he’s still a virgin.” He heard someone snort in response._

_“Now, now, Blockbuster,” the same voice from earlier continued. “If he wasn’t a virgin, he wouldn’t be able to help us. Don’t listen him Jason. We all really appreciate what you’re doing for us.”_

_Forcing his tongue to move and his eyes to open again, he asked, “What exactly am I doing for you?” It came out slurred but still understandable, so Jason counted it as a win._

_“Well, you’re our virgin sacrifice, of course. Once we kill you, we’ll be awarded with fame. Our band, Low Shoulder, will be famous. Isn’t that just great?” Jason recognized the speaker now. It was the girl, Tarantula, from the dive bar. The one who asked if he was a virgin, and then seemed all too pleased when Jason hesitated and let her assume so._

_He should've told her in excruciating detail about having Dick Grayson's dick in him._

_She pulled out a knife and held it right in front of Jason’s face. One of the guys walked up and put duct tape over Jason’s mouth. “Ok, does everyone know the words? Is all of our supplies ready? I really don’t want to have to track down another virgin if we mess this sacrifice up.”_

_Jason let the bickering fade to background noise in his mind. Should he try to get the tape off of his mouth and claim that he’s not a virgin? Would they even believe him? His mind was pulled back in the moment when Tarantula pulled the knife—it was really more of a ritualistic dagger, Jason’s mind helpfully supplied despite not coming up with any good escape plans—up into the air and plunged it into his chest. Jason was reminded that this was how Juliet died, and then promptly hated that one of his lasts thoughts was about Shakespeare’s worst play. Really, why was Romeo and Juliet on of his most popular works anyway?_

_What a stupid last thought._


	2. The New Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags.

Dick hadn’t heard from Jason all weekend, which was weird. He couldn’t remember the last time they had gone twenty-four hours without talking. Jason hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts. Hell, he hadn’t even answered the email he sent him in an act of true desperation. At 7pm on Sunday, Dick broke down, and called Jason’s house. Jason’s mom answered, but she clearly wasn’t sober. Still, she confirmed that Jason was there, which, Dick supposed, was all he needed to know. Jason was probably avoiding him for some reason, but he couldn’t avoid him at school today. Even though Jason arrived late and spent the lunch period hiding from Dick, he couldn’t ignore Dick forever. They didn’t have any classes together, but cheer practice was after school. Dick had guilted Jason into joining the cheer team their sophomore year, and he hadn’t missed a practice since (except for that one, terrible night when Jason’s father hit him too hard and too much, but Dick refused to think about that after he tried to tell Bruce and Jason ignored him for a solid week).

So, Dick just had to be patient until that afternoon, when he could finally confront Jason without him running away. He was waiting outside the boy’s locker room, ready to pounce when the head of the Athletics’ department, Slade Wilson, started walking up to him.

“Hey Dick, have you prepared any new cheers for the football game this weekend?” Mr. Wilson took a bit of an unusual interest in cheerleading, and despite what Jason thought, Dick was in fact aware of how much Mr. Wilson stared at Dick’s, uh, behind (‘ass’ he could hear Jason saying mentally).

Just when Dick was about to answer, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and he heard the timbre voice he ~~loved~~ cared about so much speak up, “Nah, it’s the first game of the year, Mr. Wilson. We’ve been busy training all the greenies.” Dick could feel his heart flutter, and ~~his face start to turn red~~ no he did not blush.

As he actually started to turn towards Jason, though, Dick felt his breath leave his lungs. His little wing, who had suffered so much from malnutrition was now absolutely massive. He had been recovering well, and he was stacking on muscle, but somehow over the last, what, seventy-two hours? He had managed to seemingly grow an extra four inches and pack on so much muscle he had to be larger than just about everyone on the football team. He was larger width wise than Mr. Wilson, if still two inches shorter than him. His cheekbones and jaw now seemed sharp enough to cut glass, and his eyes also seemed to have taken on a more prominent green tint. ( ~~Dick could imagine how beautiful those eyes would look when Jason was on his knees looking up at him.~~ ) Jason’s eyes flicked to him, and he seemed almost amused, but at what, Dick couldn’t even imagine. Just as quickly Jason’s attention turned back to Mr. Wilson, and his ~~beautiful, full~~ lips curved back in what Dick could only describe as a snarl, showing off teeth that really seemed just a little too sharp.

“Well,” Mr. Wilson started to say, and Dick couldn’t help but notice that he seemed just as affected by Jason’s appearance as Dick was. “You boys keep me updated.”

“Will do, sir,” and wow Dick could just imagine how that silky smooth voice would cause panties to drop immediately. Mr. Wilson turned around, risking one more glance back at ~~the unfairly gorgeous~~ Jason before he left the hallway completely.

Jason turned completely to face Dick and lifted his right eyebrow in a way that was far too sexy to be fair and also vaguely reminded him of Alfred (‘note-to-self,’ Dick thought absentmindedly, ‘never use Alfred and sexy in the same sentence again.’) “Why were you waiting outside the locker room, Dickiebird?”

Just like that, Dick snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and was reminded of how much he and Jason needed to talk. “I was waiting for you. You’ve been avoiding me all weekend.” Dick couldn’t help but notice how pleading his last comment came off. People had told him before that he and Jason were too reliant on each other, but it was natural. To be cut off from him for two—almost three whole days? It was horrible.

Jason’s lip quirked up mildly before it fell back down into a frown, and he turned away from Dick to start walking into the changing room. “I just had some stuff that I needed to deal with alone,” he said, and Dick could tell that whatever it was that had captured his attention over the weekend was nothing to laugh about. “I didn’t want to involve you in it. I didn’t want to involve anyone in it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Things like that happen. I just wish you had texted me. For a little while I was worried that the chick you left the bar with was a murderer or something.” Jason had started to pull his shirt over abs, and just like that, Dick lost his ability to think. “Uh, how did that go by the way?” Dick absolutely did not want to hear how it went, but he still felt he should ask ~~even as he blankly stared at Jason’s thighs that he wanted wrapped around him so bad.~~

“Nothing ended up happening. She got high, and you know how I feel about that.” Dick felt his heart calm down, and he didn’t want to think about why.

“Sorry, dude, that sucks,” Dick said as he started to pull his own shirt off.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Jason was having one hell of a trip right now. He knew, logically, that high schools were one of the horniest places ever but damn. Everywhere he turned he could smell the lust in the air and hear the thoughts of what people wanted to do and what they wanted to have done to them. He couldn’t help but notice how much worse it got with him around. He imagined he had his fair share of admirers before, but it was nothing compared to now. Every aspect about him was built to lure people in. He was the beautiful, alluring monster, and everyone in this school was the prey. None of them even realized it—even creepy Slade Wilson. Before he showed up, he could hear exactly what that man wanted to do to Dick, and absolutely none of it was going to happen on his watch.

Dick was _his_. He had always been possessive, but this new… part of him took things to the next level. 'How dare anyone but him even look at Dick?' it asked. He was Dick’s best friend. He had claimed him years ago, even if they hadn't realized it at the time. That’s why he knew he had to direct that creepy pedophile Wilson’s attention to him, and he did a very good job at it if he did say so himself. Even barring his teeth at the man hadn’t been enough to stop his thoughts about Jason’s new improvements. Wilson wanted to dominate him completely, and Jason was considering allowing it—at least for a little while. He was hungry. It was a deep, new kind of hunger he had never felt before, and he knew Wilson would satisfy it for a little bit. It would also serve to keep his hands away from Dick, who was _mine, mine, mine_ his mind supplied.

So, that was why after cheerleading practice, in which all of the girls—including Kory—stared at him (and how dare she think about cheating on Dick? Didn’t she understand how lucky she was? Jason would _kill_ to be in her shoes), he went up to the sleazy athletic director. All it took was a suggestive word here and there, and the creepy ~~but oh so stupid~~ man started following him to the woods behind the school. If he wasn’t so focused on playing with his food, he would laugh at the stupidity of it all. As it was, he was a little busy, and after the old man was blissfully in his post-orgasm haze, Jason felt his claws come out and his teeth drop. His hunger was satisfied—it had been ever since Wilson orgasmed, but his anger was demanding the man’s blood for how he dared fantasize about what was theirs. He was pushed up against a tree, but the old-man’s grip had lessened enough that Jason didn’t even have to tap into his new strength to break it and push him up against the tree.

He could hear the uptick in Wilson’s heartbeat, and he felt himself smile, serving the dual purpose of showing off his new teeth and freaking his prey out. As Mr. Wilson fought against his grip, he let his new strength—that he spent the whole weekend practicing, thanks—out slowly. Wilson was becoming more and more aware by the minute, so he let his claws dig in. He knew his handprints would leave a dark bruise that would never heal because healing was a mark of being alive, and he didn’t plan on leaving his pray alive. As the human started to buck up against him, his mouth dipped down to his chest, and he could feel the prey’s heartbeat speeding up.

"By the way," he whispered, making sure the human understood him, "Dick's a top." One strong bite later, and his teeth wrapped around the human’s heart, ripping it out. Jason stepped back, blood dripping down his face, and the human fell to the ground, dead. Jason got dressed quickly and grabbed Mr. Wilson’s clothes as he was walking away. He would have to burn them tonight.

Idly, he wondered how long it would take anyone to discover the body.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the main reasons that I write fan fiction is to improve my writing skills, so please let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading


End file.
